Sensory Overload
by GroovyV
Summary: Minako Arisato and Shinjiro Aragaki deal with the repercussions of their first night together. Shinjiro isn't the only one no longer holding back.  FeMc  Minako X Shinjiro
1. Unlocked

**Disclaimer: I do not own, warrant or endorse any Shin Megami Tensei property whatsoever. **

**Summary:** Minako Arisato and Shinjiro Aragaki deal with the repercussions of their first night together. Shinji isn't the only one no longer holding back.

As funny and crazy as the female protagonist seems to be in-game, (considering her choices of responses), I don't think she's any kind of deviant. Even so, I'm pretty sure staying a long time in a boy's room at night would have some residual effects. When I played through P3P and Maxed (plus the additional ending) Shinjiro's Moon Arcana Social Link, I managed it on 9/30, leaving me 3 days till the full moon mission, and the inevitable loss of a teammate.

Sooo… Here's the result of my warped imagination.

XxX

Chapter 1: Unlocked

10/1

Our teacher was experiencing uncontrollable bliss, now that we'd entered the point in the lesson plan where he could discuss Masamune Date in full. Anyone who'd ever even sat in for a single class with Mr. Ono, would know that this was his absolutely favorite person **EVER**. Every word since the bell had rung, (moments before actually), was bursting through his lips with unbridled, almost painful looking enthusiasm.

What with all the forays into Tartarus lately, the full moon only several days away, I was having more than enough trouble keeping my focus, even if the teacher seemed ready to explode at the front of the class.

_You're always pushing me around all the time…_

I could feel a small shudder course through my stomach and into my arms and legs. To be honest, Tartarus wasn't the only reason I was having trouble concentrating.

Last night, compared to the others, had seemed rather uneventful at first. We'd all trained a couple nights consecutively, so that night had been designated as a break to catch our breaths. Everyone had been hanging out in the lounge, talking amongst themselves, or in _his_ case, surveying everyone else from the corner by the kitchen.

I had thought it funny when I realized, that, as much of a hassle as he'd claimed it was for him, (being expected to cook another phenomenal meal if he so much as looked in the kitchen's direction), that area was usually his default spot either way.

_You're just gonna ignore what I want, huh?_

Another shudder surged through my body, and I could see the goose bumps on the top of my arms, or at least what wasn't covered by the uniform jacket I had to wear now that winter had returned.

_Yeah, well, __**two**__ can play __**that**__ game._

The two of us had become incredibly close in such a short time, and I was very appreciative of it. Partially because I felt he truly respected me, and I had no fear that he might just jump ship from the team, and leave us without his rather jaw-dropping strength. But, it was mostly because I had never expected the most stoic and abrasive member of the team to actually be one of the sweetest, and most endearing.

I thoroughly enjoyed being able to dine with him on those evenings he invited me. I was still too intimated (and fearful of rejection) to ask him first, no matter how much courage I'd gathered in the year. Sitting across from him as we ate, gave me the chance to really see past the fearsome mask he usually put up, though it helped that he did his best not to scowl when we were out.

The others, Akihiko and Mitsuru especially, seemed rather surprised whenever they noticed us chatting or heading out to eat together. The first time my Senpai heard about it they appeared flabbergasted. Akihiko looked taken back, appreciative, and a little jealous. Mitsuru had seemed shocked too, though I only noticed it since I was so used to reading her face for the more basic emotions. The second time we went out, I'm pretty sure Mitsuru had begun sharing in a little more of Akihiko's reactions.

Even so, neither had been louder and more surprised than Yukari and Junpei. The two were constantly trying to listen in on our conversations, or try and catch me off guard at school and see what we were up to.

Junpei's questions normally consisted of: "HOW DID YOU SIT ACROSS FROM HIM AND NOT GET MELTED BY THAT GLARE?" "Did he try and suck out your blood?" "Did he threaten you?" "Is it true he can bench press like, 900 pounds?" "Have you seen what lies beneath the beanie…?" "Does he cook for you? If you were a real friend you'd save some for me!"

Yukari's queries were more laced with **common sense**, but all the more invasive because of it: "So I guess he's a nice guy after all?" "What did you guys even talk about?" "How often do you guys hang out?" "Does he initiate it, or do you? _He_ does? Have _you_ tried?" "What kinds of things do you say to each other?" "Favorite music?" "What's he into?" "Does he cook for you? If you were a real friend, you'd save me some…"

It was strange, but I more often than not rebuffed their questions. I felt more special knowing that he'd shared those things with me, and didn't want to give up the feeling. That had struck me as odd when I first noticed it.

Ken was probably the one who'd been most affected, though I wasn't sure why. I'd only started hanging with him a few days before Shinji (being able to say his first name still makes me smile) had asked to hang out. Although we did still grab bites to eat, Ken seemed more subdued, and I at first attributed it to jealousy. I'm still not convinced that's it, or at least, not all of it.

"MISTER IORI!"

I nearly screamed when Mr. Ono slapped the ruler down on Junpei's desk. I am TRYING to inform you about the Supreme Being that _was_, _is_, and **forever** shall _be_, Masamune Date! I only ask that you keep your eyes opened and focused!"

"Dammit Junpei," I muttered. I really wasn't one to talk though, not in this case at least. Here I am flash-backing, not taking a speck of notes.

"_This is your fault, you know." I had faced the door, his front pressed against my back. "I'm all confused."_

My body had moved beyond shuddering. I was trembling now. I improved my posture, closed my legs, and tried looking directly at Mr. Ono.

My mind however, wandered back to him. In an effort to maintain control, I forced myself to think about three nights ago, instead of just _last_ night.

Three nights ago I had found him in his usual area of the lounge, just leaning against the wall near the kitchen, with his eyes closed. We'd gone to Naganaki shrine a few days before that. The memory of his back against the moon, his smile framed by the glow of moonlight behind his body… As we sat atop the jungle gym, he told me about memories of a time that felt as though they were from a different life, and of a special trinket he'd lost recently… The whole scene was still so clear to me now, a week later.

After he'd first told me about his pocket watch, I'd decided to do my very best to find it for him. I had tried scouring the town, checking his usual spots like Hagakure, the shrine, and even the back alleys of Port Island Station. A girl doesn't have to worry about thugs when she's got a five foot naginata with her…

It wasn't until I'd had a brainstorm that I realized something lost, like that puppy Koro-chan had taken care of, may have been taken to a lost and found. I'd headed to the mall and conversed with Officer Kurosawa.

I was all smiles that evening three nights ago when I ventured back into the dorm. The look Shinji gave me would have been enough, but his words, and the sincerity of the emotions behind them, made the whole search worth it.

I'd been in an impenetrable cloud of bliss for those following two days, until at school yesterday, I came to a realization, and turned myself into a complete and nervous wreck.

_You're all I can think about, day and night…_

I could barely keep myself from letting out a moan, like some demented starving banshee in the middle of the classroom. 'Of course,' I thought, ' I just had to let my memory trail on back to last night… Dumbass!'

"Minako-san?" My name came to me whispered, and I turned to find Aigis watching me intensively from her seat. "My readings indicate that you're body is undergoing rapid levels of heating and stress. Are you alright?"

All I could do was nod my head.

XxX

I'd only lasted five minutes after Aigis had asked if anything was wrong. Words and feelings and… actions, from last night, were flowing back into me uncontrollably. I needed to call him.

I'd barely managed to escape the class with excuses of 'lady troubles,' and even then Mr. Ono had seemed hesitant to allow me to leave.

He probably thought my _frail_ and _weak_ 'female constitution' couldn't handle the tales of adventure surrounding Masamune Date, the world's best Samurai. As if.

I rushed down the stairs towards the bathroom and entered the stall at the end of the hall.

"Calm down… Calm down… Just Freakin' calm down…" I kept a steady mantra going to control my breathing, and pulled out my cell phone. My body was reacting to every solid object I brushed against, so I merely stood in the center by the toilet and began to dial.

'Please pick up, Shinji…' I chanted in my head. I needed to talk to him, maybe to meet him somewhere nearby, or, if he'd be willing, to come here so I could see him…

Four rings, and finally, he picked up.

"Shinji?"


	2. Nocturnal Emotions

**Disclaimer: I do not own, warrant or endorse any Shin Megami Tensei property whatsoever. **

**Summary:** Minako Arisato and Shinjiro Aragaki deal with the repercussions of their first night together. Shinji isn't the only one no longer holding back.

Totally not dead! Still here, and still gonna finish. Probably like, two or three chapters left, I'd say. Hope you enjoy them!  
**Warning**: The following chapter contains heavy F-Bombs and (hopefully, if I executed them properly) much sexual tension. Find cover, and enjoy.

XxX

Chapter 2: Nocturnal Emotions

9/30

Every few minutes, between the bursts of loud voices from the television set and the discussion over by the couches, I kept patting my hand over my chest. Left breast pocket…

My watch.

It felt wrong. I _never_ lost things. Especially ones that belonged to me. I'd still had the knife I'd gotten from the orphanage all those years ago, up until our doe-eyed leader had asked if I possessed anything of the like, and loaned it to her. She gave it back the next day, same state as I'd given it her, and with a bow and smile, thanked me.

I **never** lost things.

So to have lost my pocket watch, an item, a keepsake, something that I literally kept close to damn heart…

_God… when the hell did __**I**__ start _whining_ about _anything_?_

But I knew it was only to divert the _real_ directions of my thoughts.

Her. Red Eyes. Arisato.

(Minako.)

"_Honestly though! I'm not just gonna go taking liberties like that with __**you**__ without asking, Senpai. Still, I'm just saying… you can call _me_ by _my_ first name, if you _want_…"_

_God… She was so damn infuriating sometimes. How was I supposed to respond to that? __**Not**__ say her name?... And there I go, redirecting my _damn_ thoughts for the __**seventh**__ fucking time _tonight_!_

I patted my recovered watch inside my coat pocket with my right hand again, only to curl it into a fist and pretend to pat my chest, attempting to look like I was just coughing. (Without those damn pills, my cough fits happened a lot more often, but were less severe, and less likely to end in me _intimately_ introducing everyone else on the team to my lungs.)

I saw her walking towards me, out of the corner of my eye, and because I'm **me**, I didn't want to show anyone, least of all her, that I was still fussing over something that had happened several days ago.

When I turned my full attentions towards her, I noticed she was fidgeting, patting her bare arms, looking a little nervous, unlike the way I'd seen her this morning when she'd left for school with the others, or even for the last few days.

"H-How…are you, …Senpai?"

I turned my head towards the exit by the kitchen's bar, finding it hilarious, in a completely un-funny way, that she'd ask me how I felt, after I just a second ago tried hiding it.

"I'm… alright. I feel better now, …after our talk." Trying not to look at the way she played with her skirt, and the long expanse of her legs, I looked her in the face. "I believe in you. Take care of them… Minako."

After doing such a big favor for me—on top of everything else she'd done—saying her name, cementing our friendship, (never mind how I felt about her and that particular _word_ deep down), felt like the least I could do in return.

I noticed something in her eyes, some glint of something, and suddenly all that fidgeting stopped.

_Kinda like the stupid determined look Aki gets…_

She continued to stare at me and nod, and then smiled. After a few more seconds of just that, I started feeling kinda funny, and wanted her to go.

"Alright… I've got nothing else for you. Give me that look all night if you want, your face is just gonna end up freezing like that." Not that it would be a bad thing, she had a nice smile…

Without looking around at the others, (only a couple of them had even noticed us talking), without a twitch, or snicker, or any kind of effort to not laugh, she said, "I love you, Senpai."

The ticking of my pocket watch faded into silence, as the beating of my heart started to thump almost painfully in my eardrums. "…huh…?" Again, I looked at her face. A blush, a small smile, but no look of, "God, I'm about ready to laugh!" or "Is anyone looking..?"

If I just focused on her, with the same intent she'd given me, I could almost have forgotten that there was anyone else in the dorm at that moment.

_What the fuck did she just say to me?_

She just continued to look at me, though she had gone back to fidgeting a little.

I turned a quick look to see who else was in on the joke, and found only our team mascot looking in our direction, getting a belly rub from Pinky and the doofus with the hat.

I edged in just a little closer to her to control my volume, and practically hissed. "Don't tease me like that!" _It's not nice to screw with people's emotions!_

She looked a little surprised at my response, but then just tilted her head. "I'm not teasing you…," she whispered, and then began searching my face by coming a few inches closer to me. "Don't you believe me?"

_I…I don't want to _risk_ believing you. This isn't real. She's gotta be…_

"Urgh…" I just shook my head a little, checking out of the corner of my eye, and noticed Aigis standing in front of Koro-chan, probably deciphering his pants and woofs for the others.

I focused all my attention on her, my face a forceful mask of stern intent, before quietly asking, "I mean, why just blurt out something like that? **Here** of all places…!" My eyes searched around the room, my face still right in front of hers, as if to prove my point.

Her face looked contemplative for a few seconds, before turning back and throwing a curve ball. "Can you… come to my room?"

I didn't pick up on how nervous, or excited, (or psychotic) she might have looked then, as my brain had nearly shut down at her question. Just a tiny pause in her request turned it, at least in my mind, from something odd that I _might_ have accepted (maybe she needed help?), to something downright deviant that I couldn't (maybe she needed _lots_ of **help**).

"W-W-Wha..t?" Trying to kickstart my thoughts back onto the road of decency, any doubts I might have had about what she meant were kicked to the curb when my eyes made their way towards hers. A look of coy pleading, framed by her blush,…and then she licked her lips.

"Y-You moron!"

She just smiled.

My pants tightened.

_Motherfucking shit!_

Praying to whatever merciful beings in existence that no one else was watching us, and that Minako wouldn't glance at my crotch, I leaned in close, and practically growled. "**Second. Floor. Now**."

I moved like my pants were on fire-

_**Fire Crotch**__._

-instead of just my fucking loins, and moved up the steps towards the second floor, stopping short of the tables near the vending machines that practically everyone used. It would give me a clear view of anyone getting close to the stairs that wasn't Red Eyes or myself.

_And speak of the she-devil…_

Slowly but surely Minako ascended the steps, looking a little stiff, but still carrying the godforsaken look in her eyes. I chose to sit down, hoping she wouldn't see any odd lumps in the front of my pea-coat.

As soon as she got close, I opened my mouth and started with, "Didn't your mom ever tea-" And then remembered: she'd been an orphan for the last decade.

_Ass face! No! No! No! WRONG!_

What fucking parent has 'The _SEX_ Talk' with a small **child**?

_**Sex**_.

I slapped my face, hoping to not see some shocked or pained looking expression when I turned back to her.

Her eyes were on me, no pain, or anger, but some confusion.

"You're a…nice girl." Good… Good. Keep going.

I looked at her legs. _Very nice. _

_FUCK! NO!_

"A-And uh… Nice girls… don't invite… guys like me… to… their rooms." I stared right back at her, and turned my head a few times. "Nooo." I didn't even want to think about the other risks involved, namely, how many different ways Mitsuru could Execute me if she found me on her floor, or in someone's room…

Minako smirked and giggled. Then she tucked her hands behind herself and unintentionally(?) puffed out her chest. "Then,…can I go to _your_ room?"

_GODDAMMIT!_

I gasped, and then choked on that god forsaken intake of air.

"I…I ain't a nice guy…," I sputtered out. Think Big Bad Wolf…chasing Red Eyes-er, Red _Riding_ Hood. "You're… supposed to watch out… for guys like me."

_If she'd lived, your mother would have warned you… about us bad boys._

"I **can't** let you in my room either! Do you get it?" _Please get it. Please. _

She moved closer towards me, and just the way I sat perpendicular on the bench, so did she. She put both palms on the space of bench between her legs, and leaned forward.

"I know what I'm saying, Shinjiro. I still want to go."

_FOR FUCK'S SAKE! _

While wondering why trying to protect someone's virtue was so much fucking harder than getting laid in the first place, I shook my head. "No. No. No way. It's not gonna happen."

She leaned back. Her expression was something like two parts understanding, three parts hurt, and seven parts un-fucking-fazed. "I still love you, Senpai." No smile, no glint in her eyes, but there was honesty there, and in her tone. And those worried him more.

…

Three days… She loved him. She loved him… and there were only 3 days left till…

I got up. I only had two options left, only one chance left to set her ass back on to the right road.

…_her nice, bouncy, skirt covered...dammit._

She stood right after me, following me towards my room. As soon as my key was in the knob, a simile I refused to think any more about, she took control, rushing me in and taking the key out before joining me.

_Bitch forced me into my own room… _I smiled before she turned around towards me again.

Without a single look back, she used her right leg to guide the door behind her closed.

She tossed the keys onto my bed as she stepped closer.

"…So? Happy now?" My question was dipped, lathered, and baked in sarcasm, and all she did was smile.

"You bet!" She put her hands on her hips, and took a deep breath, then seemed to realize exactly where she was.

I stalked towards her, unbuttoning my coat. "Always pushing me around…," I muttered. "As usual, you're just gonna ignore what I want, right?" I tossed my beanie to my right, towards my bed, and my coat followed soon after.

As she finally seemed to focus in on me, on my pea-coat and beanie on my bed, on my fingers as they worked on the buttons of my shirt, she squeaked. "Um…"

_This... is the only strategy I've got left. _

It wasn't as if I couldn't have kicked her out, even if she could hold her own against me, or knock the fucking door down-

-Huffing and Puffing. Was I ever the wolf? Well… Maybe **now**.

I stared down at her, as I came closer. I put my all, all my pent up frustrations, my desires, my desire for-

I put it all in, and sent them from my eyes to hers.

"This… is a two player game, Minako."

Before she can say anything else, she's in my arms, tightly, but not too tight… but tight enough for her to now _feel_ how serious I am.

"I'm all kinds of confused, you know… And it's all your fault." I'm sure it sounds muffled. She's a whole head shorter than me almost, and I'm talking into her hair, but for some reason, I know she can hear me.

"It's you. Day and night, over and over, my thoughts are-"

Whatever made me let down some of my hardened shell that first night we hung out, had ballooned into this all encompassing desire, for her.

Without even realizing it, until that night I'd told her about my watch, her glorious face illuminated further beneath the moon, I'd fallen.

Yelling at her, fighting her, locking her out of my room: none of those things would have worked. Not because of her, but because of me.

I release her from my embrace, and push her gently, but firmly against the wall by the door.

_I can't deny you._

Her face is red, her lips open, her chest moving strongly in time with her breath. I'm sure I look something similar. Between the near death hug, to my chest now pushed up against her, staring down at her, I know she feels them.

What my words and stares (or glares) had failed to say to her, the pounding of my heart, and the steely-throbbing of …other parts, had succeeded in communicating. She was alerted to the danger.

"This isn't how it's supposed to be…" I stepped back, regretfully, from the warmth of her body.

_You may say you know… what it is you're sayin,…but really… I doubt it. _

"Now…you get it, right? Go back to your room," I turn around, stuffing my hands in my pockets, "If you don't go now…"

_Initiating Bad Assery Sequence_

I turned back around, head held high, eyes baring down on her, cock straining forward against my pants, and said, "…you're not gonna get another chance."

She practically snorted, then reached for the knob on the door, and locked it. "I'm not going anywhere!"

_Fuck._

_._

_Oh well._

I sighed, and moved towards her again, as she did the same. "You're a real piece of work, you know that…?"

"Yeah,… I know." She smiled, grinned…smirked. And then pushed herself up against me slowly. Deliberately.

_FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK_.

I groaned louder than I meant to allow, but then took her shoulders and squeezed.

"I'm gonna make myself clear." I leaned in.

"Perfectly clear." I could see my reflection in her eyes.

"Crystal clear." Our noses touched.

With my lips brushing against hers, I uttered the words that freed me, and this time, in a true growl.

"I ain't holding back **anymore**."

That glint of determination from before, exploded in her eyes. She reached towards the bulge tenting my pants, and squeezed.

"Neither. Am. **I**."

And then someone knocked on my door.

XxX

I believe this goes without saying but…

COCK BLOCKED!  
Shinjiro: Damn you!

Minako: Bastard!

Sorry losers, but you'll have to wait for the 'happy endings' till next time… Probably.

But yeah, very good chance that the following chapters will result in an "M" rating for the fic. Still, it won't all be about the maturity. We do have Junpei after all. Hope you continue to read!

And please… (puppy dog eyes), Review?


	3. Deep Dive

**Disclaimer: I do not own, warrant or endorse any Shin Megami Tensei property whatsoever. **

**Summary:** Minako Arisato and Shinjiro Aragaki deal with the repercussions of their first night together. Shinji isn't the only one no longer holding back.

All the Alerts and Favorites and especially the reviews this story has gotten makes me so… _happy_. I can't even tell ya.

Thank you.

**Warning:** As of this chapter, Sensory Overload is officially rated **M** for (masturbation material) Mature! F-bombs, and kinda-sorta-yeah (but not really) first time sex, lie ahead…so Enjoy!

**XxXxX**

Chapter 3: Deep Dive

9/30

With my right hand on Senpai's warm and firm crotch (which I was trying very hard not to fondle), left hand clutching the muscles of his right arm, and eyes determinedly focused on the young man in front of me, then the bed exactly 32.77 centimeters away, and back to him, I was the proud poster child for licentiousness.

Which completely explains why someone had to knock on Shinjiro-Senpai's door at that _infuriatingly_ precise moment. How does that explain it, you ask? Simple.

My luck sucks.

I eased slightly up and to the left, hoping to get closer to Senpai's ear.

"Any ideas?"

His face, which had been shifting all night between expressions like _disbelief_, _desperation_, and raging _arousal_, was now thoroughly set to, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

His eyes were boring into the door, which I half expected would burst into flame from his glare alone, while his hands were boring into my shoulders. It would've been uncomfortable, if not for the warmth of his hands, not to mention his body, which was pressed obscenely close to mine, spreading through me.

Losing track of myself in that heat, I tried immersing more of myself in it, and didn't realize I'd started making grasping motions with my hands. His whole body froze up even more, and with his jaw shut fiercely, directed his glare towards me. It would've been terrifying, maybe, if not for the huge blush crawling over his face and ears.

I didn't want to run the risk of getting caught, or worse, getting Senpai in trouble, so I regretfully let go of him, shrugged and eased my way out of his grasp, and with a silence honed by sneaking up on Shadows, made my way over to the side of the bedroom door.

The knock came again, slower, and louder, than before.

"Shinji? You in there?"

I nearly laughed out. It totally figured that Akihiko would be the one to interrupt.

Shinjiro-Senpai started to growl. I fanned myself and smiled.

He gave me a quick nod before opening the door, it shielding me from view.

"**What**, is it, Aki?"

His voice was tight with obvious frustration, perhaps even more so obvious for Akihiko, considering their relationship.

"Meant to tell you earlier, but Mitsuru was planning on talking to us, maybe Minako too, …in preparation for October 3rd."

"…W-What the hell do you mean?"

I couldn't see Senpai past the door, especially if I wanted to remain hidden, but part of me wondered why he sounded so much more worried all of a sudden.

"The next full moon mission."

"Oh…right. What about it?" Shinjiro-Senpai's hand had clutched the side of the door, his fingers visible and safely tucked away from Akihiko's sight. Dividing my attention was another skill I'd developed over the past year, which is what helped keep me attentive to Akihiko, while my fingers started to caress Senpai's.

His finger's, arm, and possibly whole body, seemed to shudder. Perfect.

"Are you alright, Shinji?"

"Yeah, I'm **fine**. Now, can we wrap this _up_?"

Akihiko was silent for another few seconds, while Senpai's hand moved from gripping the side of the door, to reaching for the door handle. I took it into my hands instead.

"After what happened last month, with Ken, Mitsuru wanted to make sure a repeat performance wouldn't be an issue. She wanted to maybe, bring Ken in to talk to directly, or at least discuss amongst ourselves, some other way of watching out for him. He's got the least amount of experience right now, and-"

"Look, you guys and that damn _Chairman_ are the ones who allowed him on the team. He's a little kid for fuck's sake… Cut him loose!"

Shinjiro-Senpai was beginning to sound pretty angry, but still growled out his words in a tight whisper, though it wasn't hard to figure out why. Akihiko's reason for coming up here had become pretty clear. During the last Full Moon Mission, which had technically been both Ken-kun's and Senpai's first, things hadn't gone exactly according to plan.

Truth be told, the whole _Mission_, had pretty much flopped.

After losing precious time waiting for Fuuka to track the damn Shadow inside the mall, Ken-kun had charged on ahead, solo, and engaged the thing before we could reach him. While he hadn't done a bad job for the first few minutes, if Senpai hadn't gotten to him sooner, I don't honestly know what would've happened. While Nemesis, Ken-kun's Persona, could hand out rather harsh bolts of electricity, it didn't grant Ken the same resistance to it as Akihiko.

And as luck would have it, the Hermit Shadow was dishing out that element in spades. Shinjiro-Senpai had managed to get to our newest member quickly, and protect him from an altogether horrible blast that not even Maziodyne could hope to match. Thanks to a few well placed Lightning Gloves, Magic Mirrors', and on-the-fly Persona shuffling, we had all left that battle barely burned.

Following the fight, Ken had been chewed out by some of the members, told just how reckless he'd been, and warned that if he tried that stunt again, he'd be off the team.

While I felt the whole thing had been perhaps a bit much, I understood the importance. Whether he was just showing off, or truly naïve to the danger, Ken had almost gotten himself killed, and he needed to understand that.

He had been remarkably subdued after those talks, and barely spoke the following week. He seemed even more reserved whenever Mitsuru or Akihiko were around, and though it took a bit of effort to notice, disappeared whenever Shinjiro-Senpai happened to appear.

I had tried to lift his spirits, if only a little, and practically strong-armed the kid into coming out with me for a few evening meals, which seemed to help somewhat. At least, until Senpai and I started hanging out, and Ken-kun's appearance in the common room dropped almost completely.

"I know how this must feel, alright? Maybe not fully, but I get it… Still, he has the ability, and he intends to use it. Now that we've taken him to Tartarus, cutting him loose could just mean he'd try and meet us there anyway, or worse."

Shinjiro-Senpai just muttered some garbled response that I'm not sure even Akihiko understood.

"Just… let me know what Mitsuru decides alright? I don't wanna talk anymore about this right now. Goodnight, Aki."

"Wait. Are you… alone in there?"

Shinjiro Senpai's hand, now fisted, clenched even more.

"Do you have someone…?"

"_**Goodnight**_, _**Aki**_."

Akihiko barely responded before the door was quickly shut, and Senpai and I were alone again, me massaging his tightly gripped fist, and him looking down at the floor. I inched away from the door, in-case Akihiko was still standing nearby, and rested my one of my hands against his face.

Senpai barely looked up.

"We'll watch out for him. Ken-kun'll be fine." I tried sounding firm while still technically whispering.

Senpai took my hand off of his face. "I don't wanna talk about that right now." He slowly took his fist out of my other hand, and made his way back towards his bed. Part of me selfishly wondered if the _mood_, or whatever it was, was now ruined, after all the courage I'd worked up to get this far, while the rest worried about why Senpai seemed so depressed.

He sat down after tossing his coat further down the bed, and I took my chance. Whether it led to something or not, Shinjiro-Senpai needed comfort. I quickly hopped onto his bed, marveling at how much bigger and softer it felt than mine through my knees, and started working on Senpai's shoulders.

"Wha-?"

"Just relax, Senpai. Massages are good at relieving stress. You don't have to talk about it, but you should try and _release_ some of it. Trust me, it's unhealthy to keep things too bottled up."

Trust me.

He didn't fight my grip, though he still felt tense.

XxX

Maybe 5 minutes later, Senpai had begun to calm down, and I could feel just how many knots had worked themselves into his back. The whole thing would've worked better with oils, but I made do.

A dozen knots later, and my hands were beginning to tire. I gave him a tiny pat on the back, and started to move myself off the bed. I thought perhaps he'd fallen asleep, but the minute my backside had left the bed, his hand shot out and grabbed mine.

"Where you goin?"

His eyes were half open, partially hidden beneath his hair and beanie.

"You're tired. You should rest, Senpai." I leaned over to him, and rested my lips against his cheek. "Maybe we can try again some other time, if you want to." I hoped to God that he did. Instead of taking that as my cue to leave, his other hand shot out and gripped my remaining arm before he started to stand.

He was just a little over a full head taller than me, which, combined with his stern faces, almost made him too intimidating on a daily basis. That, and he could kick some serious ass. Still, seeing him towering over me now, I _didn't_ feel intimidated. Staring up into his eyes was like staring up at the moon. Bright, but not painfully, and beautiful just went without saying.

His hands moved swiftly from my arms to my waist, and I felt more sensations rise to the surface. Specifically, below the belt.

He just kept staring at me. Taking in whatever he could see of me in the darkness of his room.

That's how I saw the tentative question in his mind. His hands were warm, but frozen to my hips, and the rest of him had become a living statue, save for the eyes, which he still blinked. Reminded me of the night clouds passing over the moon.

He was worried too, that the moment had passed, or at least, that he'd never get another one.

"Thought you weren't gonna hold back anymore, Senpai?" Magic words, I suppose.

His eyes blazed, while his hands dug, and suddenly my head was tilted back and his lips were roaming over mine. Small touches of tongue and teeth from him to me, as he savored my lips the way we all savored his gourmet meals. I decided to follow his example, tasting his lips with my tongue, and their texture with my teeth.

Small nibbles and careful licks. I hoped I was doing all right, because it'd been months since I'd last kissed anyone.

It was accidental, but bound to happen. Our tongues grazed one another, and after a pause, were meeting in some sort of wild handshake-facsimile inside our mouths. Or like arm wrestling, only so much more enjoyable. His breath tasted like vanilla, the way I hoped mine tasted like mint, and I had to have more as I buried my hands into his hair.

I wasn't sure when he'd taken off his beanie, and really didn't care, but I did know I wanted to feel more of him. His chest, his face, his ass, and-

Is that an Evoker in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?

I smiled against his lips when we both finally stopped for an oxygen break.

"What're you smiling at?" He looked tired as usual, but happy, and maybe a little devious.

I answered by unbuttoning my short sleeve, watching his eyes as they redirected his focus to my chest. I wasn't stacked, but I was better than average, which was perfect for me. Even so, under Shinjiro-Senpai's stare, it wouldn't have mattered.

I could feel my face heating up, and a lower part of my body moistening too. Having Lilith equipped sometimes gave me the same feeling, (mighty inconvenient in battle), but regardless, knowing that Senpai was the cause, and enjoying my reaction, made it so much more enjoyable.

While I started playing with the buttons and whatnot of my skirt, his brain finally rebooted, and he tossed his long sleeve off in short order, then his muscle shirt, before working on his belt and kicking off his shoes.

Bending a little, to shimmy out of my skirt, I took a quick lick of his right nipple, and heard him moan. Stepping out of my skirt, I did the same to his left one, grazing over the little hairs that grew on his chest, before kissing and licking my way down his lower stomach, and practically tearing my shoes off.

His hands were clenched tight at his sides, his belt and pants were undone.

"Button-fly… Nice."

I then dug my thumbs into the hem of his soft maroon boxers, and pulled them and his pants down slowly. I could hear him gasp as they made their way over his manhood, before gravity finally made itself useful, and dropped his final articles onto the floor.

I was left face-to-head with one of the most intimate parts of his body. "Nice."

It was already leaking pre-cum. I looked back up at his face. "Very nice."

Reaching forward, I took his engorged member in my hand, (more gasping followed) and blew slowly on the tip.

"…Oh…Shiiiiiit."

His sensitivity nearly made me giggle, before I realized that such a thing now might not be the most appreciated of actions, so I decided on another.

I sent my tongue out and licked the head.

"Fuck!"

That time, I laughed.

XxX

Before I even knew what hit me, I was off my knees, on my back, on top of Senpai's bed, and he was tickling the hell out of me.

"I'll give you something to laugh about!"

His fingers were roaming; spreading everywhere at once, and I couldn't stop laughing into the pillow I'd grabbed, trying in vain to keep anyone from wondering why a female voice was laughing from inside Senpai's room.

All at once, the fingers disappeared.

Something was now traveling down my navel, something hot, something wet.

I looked down over the pillow and my breasts, and saw Senpai's tongue journeying downward, and hell yes did it feel good.

His fingers hooked themselves into the hem of my blue and white lace panties (so glad I wore them; they match well with my white thigh-highs), as his tongue traveled over the fabric.

Then I grabbed the pillow again to keep from crying out. His hands had moved from the hem, and journeyed south, digging underneath the panties, and then inside them, to reach my backside, and slowly massage.

All the while, his tender, delicious tongue was still adding to the wetness on the front of my panties, while his breath constantly cooled it.

I'm not sure how he managed it, lost in the beginnings of ecstasy that I was, but seconds later I realized that thin layer of damp cozy cotton was gone, and his breath was hitting my most private area full on.

"Not bad yourself…" His smile was coy, and then feral, as his eyes locked with mine, and he began kissing the insides of my thighs while his hands, now removed from my lower cheeks, kept my legs open.

The anticipation was going to be the death of me. "P-Please… S-Senpai I…"

"Shinjiro," he said into a space so close to my core that my breathing hitched.

XxX

"Does it ever feel odd for you?"

Yukari-chan looked up from my toenails to acknowledge the question, but continued to color them. "Does what?"

"Oh… Sorry. Kind of left field." I played with the current page of the magazine. "I meant, the Dark Hour." There was a little over half an hour left till "Shadow Time," as Junpei-kun had jokingly dubbed it, began.

"Does the Dark Hour ever feel odd for me? Tch. _Yeah_, all the time."

Yukari-chan finished applying 'Midnight-Madness Blue' to the toes on my right foot, and began prepping the left ones. (_thud_)

"I mean, we're fighting hostile creeps out of some stupid B-Movie nightmare, in a giant Tower that springs up out of our school…or… that our school springs up into…whatever."

She brought out another of the soft toe dividers, and I tried to stifle a giggle at the sensation while she continued. "Not to mention, it all occurs inside a full hour of time that _no one else_ _but us_, and some other freaks, (thud) can even experience!"

I realized the conversation had somewhat escaped me, and tried to reel it back in. "Um,…well, I can see your point, Yukari-chan, but I was actually talking about something a bit more specific."

(thud)

She looked up from my toes entirely. "Oh. Heh, whoops. Sorry about that." She had finished applying the colorless polish, and began eyeing the toes she'd finished earlier. "And I told you Fuuka, you can call me _Yukari_ if you want to."

I felt my face begin to warm. Only several months ago, being privileged enough to call someone by just their first name had seemed little more than a pipe dream. (Thud) And yet, once I received the chance, I just never was able to remember to do so. "Right, **Yukari**." I smiled.

"Well, what I meant was, that particular… _moment_…when the Dark Hour begins. All the power goes out, the sounds die down, and the colors all around us shift and warp,… like everything's dying." Stay focused! (thud)

"Right at that moment, I mean. That second that it starts. How does it feel for you?"

Yukari-ch-, **Yukari**, held onto my gaze steadfast. "It feels like I'm dreaming." She then looked to the window beside my bed. "Like a part of me just got knocked unconscious. But…it also feels like,… (Thud)…a part of me is waking up too."

I understood the second part perfectly. "Like your Persona is stirring?" **Yukari** nodded. Lucia allowed me to connect to people, places, and even Shadows to an extent. "The moment it starts, my body feels like it's (Thud) tingling. As though every cell inside me is waiting for something to happen, and I _always_ have to blink! I've never gone more than a few sec(Thud)onds after the shift without having to close my eyes…"

I hadn't noticed, but **Yukari** had continued to paint my remaining toes, her eyes moving from the small digits, back to my face, over and over. "For me, it's a whistle or popping sound. Like, I've just climbed up real high, and the elevation is messing with my hearing. (Thud) Or I hear or smell something really strongly for a second, and then it just goes 'poof'!"

"What about outside the Dark Hour?"

"Outside?" She only had a couple of toes left.

"Yes. Ikutsuki-San had mentioned that coming into constant contact with Shadows and the Dark Hour, and especially Personas, could enhance other abilities, or _talents_, as he put them, during the regular time." (**Thud**)

"He mentioned as an example that perhaps people's 6th senses, like seeing spirits, could be enhanced." Yukari seemed to have a rather uncomfortable edge to her face.

"For me, I can sometimes hear things, or rather, _sense_ things, like vibrations in a web." Yukari was putting the finishing touches on my pinky toe. (**Thud**) "For instance, have you heard this small pounding sound coming from downstairs?"

Yukari put the nail polish away and looked back up at me. "Wha?"

I looked down at my toes, but kept my ears open. "For the last ten minutes now, I thought I'd been hearing something, like your foot hitting the side of the bed frame, or something else. But… (THUD) …there it is again…"

Yukari-chan tried cupping her ears. "I think I just heard one…?"

"Yes," I said. "That was the loudest one yet."

Yukari-chan looked up at the ceiling, then back down at the floor. "Well, that is the boy's floor down there. Could be Akihiko-Senpai training, or Shinjiro-Senpai walking around with those big ol' shoes of his (she chuckled), or Junpei…," she shuddered. "Yeah, I don't wanna speculate."

I couldn't help the grimace or the snort that escaped me.

XxX

Numbers have all sorts of meanings, symbolisms, and histories.

Like 69, for example.

I'd always thought of it as something very much like the Yin and Yang symbol. Like two parts of a whole; opposites, yet complimentary. A cycle, much like the Ouroboros, or maybe even that looped infinity symbol.

That is, until my first year of High School, where I'd come across another way of associating numbers.

XxX

"…Oh… OH! Yes, _Yes_, YES!"

Senpai's, (er…) _Shinjiro's_ tongue was doing a wonderful, thumbs up, 4 star ("AH!") a _5_ star job of worming his tongue into my wet vagina. I'd have given him a standing ovation, if I wasn't so busy trying to return the favor at the same time. Hands were kinda busy squeezing his balls and feeling his ass, and in between cries of pleasure, I was trying to keep my mouth around his very warm dick.

His grunts of acceptance underneath me, and the tightening of his arms around my waist, were doing wonders for my self-esteem. Most of my hair had begun to fall out from around my clips somewhere between him initially going down on me, and the spanking,… or was it the non-invasive thrusting we did against one another…? Whatever.

Point was, I now had a full curtain around my shoulders bouncing away as I blew my Senpai. I could feel several veins of that cock against my tongue. He wasn't overly lengthy in that department, about six inches, but he certainly had the girth to do some damage. Good thing I liked feeling full.

The trading pleasure portion (almost) came to an abrupt halt when he gave one last assault on my pussy with that ultra-tongue of his, causing me to have to go beyond just deep-throating his penis just so I wouldn't scream out (in joy, of course). This only succeeded in causing him to grunt even louder than he had been, which vibrated through my labia, and back to me.

Like I said, a _cycle_.

Either way, once we both settled down, he lifted me off of him and scooted me forward, then turned me over.

His tongue was tasting mine before I even caught my breath. Mixing the flavors of our bodies inside our mouths was sending me over the edge, so I crossed my legs over his back, and pulled him as much as I could against me. I needed him, **badly**. I _needed_ his meat inside me.

And as delicious as it was, this time I didn't mean his brisket.

I could feel his hands reaching down, finally working on removing my thigh highs, which he'd apparently enjoyed seeing me in. Each inch of my thighs he freed was quickly covered by wet kisses, and small rubs from his stubbly chin. I was going to look like a hickey-stained rag doll tomorrow, but I couldn't muster up any incentive to actually care.

Once they were off, and he'd finished tickling my feet with his unshaved chin, he worked his way back up to eye level, and just stared at me.

It looked like he was trying to take a picture with only his eyes, using what lighting the near full moon provided him. I could feel his manhood pressed against my leg, and was suddenly overcome with a question.

"Don't you wanna fuck me, Senpai?"

I gave a quick wink, and began ghosting my fingers over his chest and nipples. His eyes closed, and he looked like he was doing his best to not get carried away by the sensations. I wondered if he had wanted to say something, and felt a little guilty for having distracted him. That didn't stop me from playing with his body though.

My fingers had begun to reach the middle of his stomach, when he looked back down at me.  
"Minako, stop."

And so I did.

"I…don't want to pressure you. I want you to enjoy, whatever it is…that you want to."

Either by stories, word of mouth, or what little experience I myself had, I understood that not all men enjoyed, or at least appreciated, the nuances of foreplay, but seeing and feeling how much Shinjiro had thrown himself into it, I didn't think he was that kind of man.

But the thought that he had done all of it for my sake was enough to prompt me to say, "Awww…"

He turned his head away in what I assumed was embarrassment. For his effort, I felt he deserved to get his rocks off.

I took his face in my hands. "I want you inside me, Shinjiro. I _really_, want to feel you inside me. _Really_."

It would be all too easy, just move himself up a little bit, I'd be level with his chest, and he'd be perfectly set to thrust in.

"Are you sure?" His voice sounded almost as strained as it had when Akihiko had come by earlier.

"Absolutely." I tried opening my legs up wider, and hoped the message was sinking in the way I wanted _him_ to.

He started to maneuver himself off of me, and searched for his coat. Feeling his way through each pocket, he began to grunt. He got off the bed and walked towards his desk, and began shuffling through the drawers.

With the haze of lust finally weakening, my brain began to fully reactivate. "Condoms?"

"Yeah," he mumbled. His butt looked so cute. Such a shame his pants usually hid it.

"We don't have to use one."

He stopped searching for a moment. "Don't wanna risk anything."

So considerate he was… "I'm on the pill," and he stopped searching completely.

I shrugged when he turned around towards me. He was still hard. "I've always had pretty bad Periods, so the pills help with the pain."

I got up from the bed, and followed him to the desk.

"Unless, this is about _cleanliness_, rather than protectiveness?"

He closed his eyes again.

"I'm clean, just so you know." I took a seat on his desk, wincing at the cool feel of the wood against my rump.

He still didn't open his eyes, and the clues all came together.

"But you're not sure you are?"

"…sorry… I shoulda…"

I'd seen the types of people he'd allowed near him, back in those seedier areas of Port Island, and he'd always struck me as the type of person who'd use others, if they weren't particularly important to him.

"It's been a couple months…it was just a …" I put my fingers to his lips, mostly because I wasn't tall enough to actually kiss him unless he leaned down.

"I wouldn't hold something like that against you."

I turned around and went over to where my skirt had dropped, bending over (and hoped he watched as I did so), as I retrieved what I needed to from the pocket inside.

I came back over to him.

"Would this do the trick?" I held up a wrapped condom, and his eyes shot to it, then back to me. "You're pretty _thick_, so this probably won't cover all the way, but I think it should do."

He messed with his dick so he wouldn't stab my stomach, and then hugged me.

Two minutes later I was prepped, wet enough that even if he'd forgotten _lube_ we woulda been fine, and on his desk again, long ways this time, with a couple pillows for support and comfort.

We started off somewhat slow, but fun, my legs over his shoulders, and him easing into me carefully. It hurt, honestly, as I'd never had anyone or anything that wide inside me before, but his kissing me did help. Gotta love that tongue.

The sounds of the table bumping up against the wall on our second position (or attempt) only served to make me wanna laugh, as if we were in some porno with cheap sacrificial furniture. Shinjiro was most definitely enjoying himself, if the smiles that broke across his face, in-between the periods of blankness where he seemed to lose himself in the sensations, were any indication.

I was most **definitely** enjoying the sensations by this point, with the occasional sting of discomfort, no longer pain, as he seemed to be hitting every point inside me with his cock, and me using what muscle control I had down there to make my Senpai break out into moans. Didn't wanna be the only one crying out like a total slut after all.

XxX

Fuuka and I had just finished knocking on Minako-chan's door, guessing that maybe she was asleep, and not wanting to needlessly wake her just to show off Fuuka's toes, when the door to her room opened, and Aigis came barreling out, urgency written across her face.

"Minako is not in her room."

I wanted so desperately to smack my hand across my face, or against Aigis's. She had been programmed with combat in mind, but physical space and the understanding of boundaries? Nuh uh.

I took a deep breath. "Aigis… Why are _you_ in Minako-chan's room? And where is _she_?"

"I do not know her current location. And to answer your first question, I entered upon being unable to detect Minako-chan's presence."

"Wait," announced Fuuka, "…if she's not in her room,… She wouldn't still be out with Shinjiro-Senpai, would she?"

We had all seen her approach him, and the two of them begin to talk earlier in the evening, but after that, no one had really paid attention. They usually hung out around town, getting stuff to eat, or so she'd told me.

"Wait wait wait. Just cuz she's not in her room, doesn't mean she's not in the dorm. She has a watch, so I'm sure she knows what time it is." Only several minutes still hung in the air till the Dark Hour started.

"She could be taking a shower, or in the conference room. Maybe she's even hanging out with one of the boys?" Even if they weren't together anymore, she and Akihiko-Senpai still chatted pretty frequently, and she was always on-call as a tutor for Stupei.

She and Ken-kun had hung out a bit here and there, and there was always the possibility she was with Aragaki-Senpai, even if Minako-chan had never mentioned them hanging out much _inside_ the dorm.

"Look, she's a big girl. Even if she is out of the dorm, she can handle herself. If she's not, and she's in here somewhere, even better!" Sure, I was curious, but I wasn't the kind of person to get nosy…at least where friends were concerned…

Aigis turned her focus to the floor, "Considering the events that transpired during the previous Operation, knowledge on each member's location is invaluable, especially in the case of our Leader."

I traded looks of understanding with Fuuka. Aigis did have a point. During the last Full Moon, Stupei had managed to get himself captured by the stealthy—and possibly deranged—member of Strega. They'd claimed to know exactly what we were up to, destroying the Full Moon Shadows in hopes of ending the Dark Hour for good, and told us to stop.

After Junpei had explained why Chidori had captured him, it was obvious to everyone that they were ready to take a more active role in halting our progress.

"Well…it _is_ true that Minako-chan would be their prime target, but I don't think they even know she is our Leader, let alone that we have Fuuka's abilities on our side." I looked down at my phone. One minute left.

"Even so, Aigis has a point." We all turned back to the voice of authority. Mitsuru-Senpai was in a lush black robe, fuzzy slippers, with her hair tied back, and obviously ready for bed. "The curfew I'd asked you all to adhere to months back was mostly for your protection, but since everyone understands the dangers of the Dark Hour, it felt safe to drop the reminders and cease enforcing it. However, with Strega somewhere out there…"

"The Dark Hour is about to begin," said Fuuka, "Do you think I should have Lucia search for Minako?" Ever since Chidori's capture, Fuuka had been scanning around for Takaya and Jin's whereabouts, who could no longer hide themselves from Lucia using Chidori's Persona's abilities. She'd been monitoring their movements, making sure they stayed well enough away from the dorm and other important places.

The Dark Hour interrupted before Mitsuru could respond, as did a muffled series of cries from down stairs.

XxX

Shinji and I had moved from the table, back to the bed, (he'd carried me without _disconnecting_ us) and now I was enjoying the sweet benefits of our newest position.

I was able to enjoy Shinjiro's facial expressions as well as the feel of his hands rubbing on the undersides of my breasts and legs and everything in between, as I rode him like there was no fucking tomorrow.

I'd already climaxed once, when he'd given my lady parts another much appreciated tongue bath on his desk, and now was nearing a more powerful one. Shinji had declined his first climax, moving himself out from inside me earlier, to keep from going over the edge. He may have had impressive endurance, but he claimed to have a pretty long recovery time, and then muttered something about, "those damn pills."

This time though we were going to finish it. I really wanted to see what he looked like when he came. Last guy I was with looked like he was having a seizure when he hit his peak.

I was leaning back, Shinjiro's hands kneading my breasts like dough, the pleasure building as I'd finally found the perfect position to bounce myself like crazy onto his cock, squeezing my inner muscles (thank you kegals!) to get him to cry out, when it happened.

I'd never given much thought to the Dark Hour these days, having experienced it even more than Mitsuru had apparently. Fuuka had given me reason to do so again though, after asking me a couple days ago, how I responded to the transition between the times. I'd been better than vague, telling her it felt like a jolt, that it gave me goose bumps, and I always shuddered. But I hadn't given her the whole story.

Truth was, the transition between regular time and the Dark Hour always made me horny.

It felt like coming alive in a way espresso could never compare to. My whole body felt poised and ready, though for what I didn't know. I would always end up with a little moistness in my panties, and for awhile, whenever going to the Dark Hour wasn't gonna happen, I locked myself in my room and masturbated right on the brink of the time change.

That had been paradise.

_This_ felt like heaven.

I cried out the moment the Dark Hour started, feeling myself tightening up from the pressure before my body's tension finally unwound.

My ears were ringing, I was leaking all over Shinjiro's lap, I was probably yelling out like a bimbo in a sleazy skin-flick, but it had apparently been enough to get Shinji to finally come. He gripped my hips with more force than he probably realized, not that I was in any fit state to stop him, and started thrusting upwards into me forcefully, eyes now closed tight, mouth open, and calling out right along with me. We both came a _lot_.

After several years, I finally collapsed on him, still straddling him, and him still inside me.

"My God…," I said into his chest.

"Yes?" I could tell he was smiling.

"Shut up, Shinji...," I said, but definitely didn't mean. "Sex God, maybe…"

He wrapped his arms around me. I could feel him growing softer inside me. It felt nice.

"You really… liked those thigh-highs, huh?" I was growing very relaxed. I could've fallen asleep, though my legs would have been dead in this position when I woke up.

"Yeah, always have. Especially on you."

I didn't blush, but only because my whole body was still flushed. "Never used to wear 'em, least not till I got here."

"No?"

"Nope. Aunt I was staying with said they were for tramps."

He snorted. I laughed a little, then he laughed too.

A half a minute of silence followed before, "Minako?"

"Yeah?"

"…I…"

I used what strength I had left to push myself up to face him. "You…?" _Had fun?_

"…Love…you too." His eyes found mine, easy with the glowing moon outside the window.

I just looked at him. My thoughts were still lost in the haze of enjoyment, and now fatigue, but even so, the significance of his words weren't dulled. The eye contact helped.

I reached out with one hand towards his face, so serious, and yet, so fragile.

I smiled, and tried not to cry. "You sap…"

He moved one hand from my back to hold mine against his face, and smiled back at me, and suddenly the light was coming from right in front of my face. "Don't get used to it."

We laughed some more, and shuddered, his limp penis sliding out of me slowly, as I reached forward to kiss him.

And then, someone knocked on the door.

XxX

Shinjiro had apparently thought his rooms were thick enough that what we'd been doing wouldn't have been obvious. Oops?

In a mad dash that started the moment we heard Mitsuru's voice telling us that thanks to Fuuka she knew we were in Shinji's room, and to both to get outside, I wound up in my under wears, _inside out_, while he managed to finally remove the condom, find his boxer shorts-the fly still unbuttoned-and muscle shirt. After the temperature around the door began to drop so increasingly fast that we could see our breaths, he tossed me his coat, and we figured we were dressed enough.

Fuuka was blushing (so much so I worried her head would erupt), Yukari was a little red in the face too, but it was offset by her not being able to pick up her jaw. Akihiko was also red, big surprise, and couldn't keep from staring at me and my bare legs. Junpei was trying to keep Ken-kun from coming out of his room, while his grin threatened to eat up his entire face. Aigis kept switching attention from me to Shinjiro, to me _again_, and Mitsuru…

Well, I was finally catching on to exactly what her **Executions** entailed. I could practically see Penthesilea's outline…

Mitsuru did attempt to question us, but it was obvious to all, except Ken,…and maybe Aigis, what we'd been up to.

She basically gave up, glaring me, and surprisingly Shinjiro, into submission, and told me to get back to my room, and for the both of us to go to bed.

Feeling slightly giddy because of all the attention, I managed to break free of Mitsuru's icy stare long enough to turn to Shinji and kiss him on the cheek, breaking Mitsuru's spell, before running like hell up the stairs in my Senpai's pea coat.

XxX

I layed on my bed, reveling in my stickiness, as well as the aroma of Shinjiro that was wrapped around me. "No wonder he never takes this off. So comfy…"

I couldn't stop smiling. I didn't want to. I was happy. So happy.

It wasn't just that it had been the best sex I'd ever had (that those few boys I'd been with before could never compare to), or that it beat playing with myself during the Dark Hour by more than miles (by continents) but it was because it had been with someone who, slowly but surely, I'd come to love. Someone who'd, little by little, come to love me in turn.

I reached for my phone, and waited another twenty minutes for everything electronic to kick back into life.

XxX

10/1

_Hey Shinji_

_Hope I didn't get you into too much trouble. :(_

_(totally worth it if I did though :P)_

_As much as I love smelling like you,_

_I'm gonna take a shower now, 4__th__ floor._

…_Care to join me? I'll be there in _

_5 min. if you do… _

_Love you!_

I almost hit send before I remembered.

_P.S. If you do wanna cum join me, (lol)_

_Think you could bring my clothes?_

**XxXxX**

And that's Chapter 3! Long as hell, huh? (18 pages!)

Well, hopefully this makes up for my long time away from updating?...Please?

And that was also my first attempt at smut! Could ya tell?

Probably, but even so, it was fun. Tried getting a handle on Minako/Hamuko/whatever, but it was kinda hard. Not really in the same zone as I was previous chapter, but no worries, I'm still going to finish this. (only a couple chapters left afterall, with more smut on the way! If you guys enjoyed this smut, I mean).

The whole Ken and Shinjiro thing where Ken fights the Hermit Shadow by himself, (or tries to) actually happened in the manga, which is when he first sees Shinjiro's Persona, and the whole thing clicks as to who Shinjiro really is. Made a lot of sense. And yes, in this fic, Fuuka did use Lucia to find Minako, and find her she did. Wink Wink.

Any more questions, comments? Well… REVIEW if you do.

Thank you.


End file.
